A Lighter Shade of Blue
by Memo-Jam
Summary: After Lukas is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Mathias wants to make the rest of their life together memorable, even though he knows the end is near and it will hurt more than anything. ANGST, OOCness


**A Lighter Shade of Blue**

**Summary: After Lukas is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Mathias wants to make the rest of their life together memorable, even though he knows the end is near and it will hurt more than anything.**

**Ok. I was listening to 'Here without you' By 3 Doors Down, and I thought of this. Yeah, MAJOR ANGST. I think its OOC... ;_;**

* * *

Mathias knew there was something wrong as soon as he walked into the living room. Lukas was laying on the couch, staring at the television, which wasn't on. Puzzled, the Dane sat next on the couch next to his boyfriend. "Lukas? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, starting to worry.

Lukas looked at him, and Mathias noticed that his indigo eyes were brimming with tears and his face was a ghostly pale colour. "Lukas, what did the doctor say?" The taller Blonde asked urgently, grasping the Norwegian's hand tightly.

"M-mathias...It's...I..."

Mathias stared the Norwegian.

"T-the doctors...they found something...They said I only have a few weeks to live...It's too late to do anything..."

There was a silence. Mathias' eyes widened. No. No. No. This was some sick joke, or nightmare that he would wake up from. He couldn't lose Lukas. He loved him more than life itself. Yes, it had to be a joke. Soon, Lukas would laugh and call him an idiot for believing him.

"Babe, you're joking...They said before it was just a virus you had...Tell me you're joking.. Please!" Mathias said loudly, looking into the indigo eyes he loved so much. Lukas shook his head, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THEY DO ANYTHING!? THEY ARE FUCKING DOCTORS!" Mathias yelled, standing up and punching the wall, denting the plaster and leaving him with bloody knuckles. Lukas winced, closing his eyes and allowing more tears to escape from them.

"L-lukas..." Mathias whispered hoarsely, returning to the couch and wrapping his arms around the Norwegian and holding him close. Lukas usually hated being close to people, as he had personal space issues, but he needed this. "Is there no hope?" Mathias asked, nuzzling against Lukas' neck. A shake of the head answered him.

"Lukey, I can't live without you...I need you for me to be strong, I need you to call me an idiot, I need you to hit me when I do something wrong, I need you to keep me calm when I get angry, I need you to live!..." Mathias broke into sobs as he nestled his head between the Norwegian's collar bone and neck.

Stroking the Dane's wild hair, Lukas rubbed his eyes, trying to keep his voice steady. "That's why you shouldn't love me though...For years I called you an idiot and hit you... But you never, did anything but love and care for me..." he whispered softly.

Mathias kissed Lukas' lips, nuzzling his nose. "I'll miss you...I really will...I'll miss you so fucking much...But I promise I'll make the next few weeks the best for you...We'll do anything you want baby, just you and me"

"M-mathias...Could we go on your bike to that beach? The place where you took me for our first date?" The Norwegian asked, his cheeks flushing a light pink. Mathias smiled softly.

"You remember that old place Lukey? Yeah, we can go"

* * *

Mathias wheeled the bike out of the garage, sitting on it to make sure it wouldn't break. "Lukey! It's ok, it won't break" Mathias reassured his boyfriend, helping him up onto the handlebars.

"If I fall off, or this damn bike breaks, I'll kill you!" Lukas warned, leaning against Mathias slightly. The Dane smiled, noticing that Lukas was nearly back to his old self. They hadn't spoke of Lukas' illness, or even about how long he had left. They decided to just relax, and not worry.

"Let's go Lukey!"

Mathias pushed off, starting to bike. They rode for an hour or so, stopping for a quick make out session behind a tree. Lukas said nothing for a while, simply staring at the landscape as it went past. Lukas knew he would never see it again.

They had wanted to do so many things together...They had wanted to stay together forever...Blinking back tears, Lukas moved slightly on the handlebars, as his ass was starting to get numb. "Are we nearly there idiot?" he asked the Dane, turning round slightly to face him.

"Just five more minutes Lukey..." Mathias whispered, taking one hand off the handlebars to stroke Lukas' face.

"You'll crash! You stupid oaf!"

They made it to the beach in one piece. Sitting on the sand, Lukas looked around, trying to memorise every detail. Memories shifted through his mind...

Their first date...

* * *

_"Lukey! See! The rocks, lets climb on the rocks!" Mathias shouted, running over the rocks. Lukas sighed, following the Dane, who was already at the top of the rocks. "What took ya so long Lukey?!" He shouted down._

_Lukas sighed. He couldn't climb up. Mathias noticed, climbing down to the bottom. "Take my hand..." he mumbled, a blush running over his freckled cheeks. The Norwegian stared at Mathias, puzzled. Why was he blushing? The Dane never usually lost his composure like that..._

_Mathias heaved him onto the rocks, and they scrambled to the top, panting. There was a deep rock pool at the top, and when Mathias stuck his foot in it, it was warm as it had been separated from the rest of the sea under the burning summer sun. "Let's go in it!" The Dane said, slipping in. It wasn't particularly deep, but it went up to the Dane's waist, and there was some smooth rocks that could act as seats._

_Lukas slipped in after Mathias, looking at the bottom and spotting a starfish. Nudging it with his toe, he shuddered. It felt slimy. Mathias watched Lukas with interest. His boyfriend never usually lost his stoic, emotionless mask, but when he did, it was nice, almost cute._

_Pulling Lukas onto his lap, Mathias cuddled him. "I love you Lukey..."_

_"Idiot...But I love you too..."_

* * *

Lukas smiled softly, leaning against Mathias as he remembered. "You ok?" Mathias asked him, nuzzling his neck. Lukas nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in the Dane's scent.

Mathias wrapped his arms round the Norwegian's slim hips, staring into the indigo blue eyes that he loved, and would miss dearly.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be out ASAP.**

**'One More Time' will be updated shortly. I'm sorry for the wait, I've just had a shit couple of days... ;_; I hoped you liked the first chapter of 'A Lighter Shade Of Blue'. This fanfic won't be terribly long, maybe 3-5 chapters?**

**-Memo Jam**


End file.
